This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will collect samples from individuls at various stages of HIV infection and controls and measure levels of various biochemical parameters &#40;C-reactive protein, lymphocyte chemokine recetor expression&#41;and viral charateristics &#40;tropism, genetic variability&#41;to determine how they correlate with level of disease and response to HIV treatment. The study does not involve any investigational drugs of procedures.